Ma vie, mon amour, ta trahison…
by langedesenfers
Summary: Je pense que le titre décris déjà pas mal. c'est Herm' qui parle de l'homme de sa vie et de sa trahison...HGDM


**Ma vie, mon amour, ta trahison…**

Je l'aime, je ne peux plus me le cacher, j'aime ce jeune homme, ce beau garçon qui malgré les circonstances a su me toucher, et surtout toucher mon cœur… Oui je l'aime…

Pourtant comment aurais je pu croire un seul moment qu'il puisse me trahir, qu'il puisse me mentir, qu'il puisse me faire ça…

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 17 ans, je suis plutôt fine, et élancée, mes cheveux sont depuis cet été noir de jais et lisse, mes yeux sont couleur chocolat, je suis légèrement maquillée avec du crayon noir sous les yeux, ce qui ne peut que faire ressortir encore plus la couleur clair de mes yeux marrons. Me voici prête pour embarquer dans le Poudlard express pour ma dernière année à l'école de magie. Après un dernier baiser volant en direction de ma mère je franchis le mur qui mène à mon train. Ma mère cette femme si belle et si gentille, comment as t elle pu faire cela…

Comment as t elle pu me faire cela ?…

C'est d'un pas sûr et certain que je me dirige dans le wagon de tête réservé aux préfets en chefs que je suis. Je vais enfin découvrir mon homologue masculin que je suppose n'être autre que ce cher Drago Malefoy, Serpentard de son état. Je franchis le seuil et y découvre ce cher Malefoy en compagnie de son bulldog sur une des banquettes. On ne peut pas dire que le spectacle est plaisant à voir. C'est même pire que cela c'est horrible… Comment peut il sortir avec une fille pareille, alors qu'une fille comme moi l'aime depuis la première fois. Car oui je l'aime depuis que son regard glacé c'est posé sur moi en première année, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, j'avais cru voir de la tendresse dans ce regard pendant… 30 sec… Car après un sourire mesquin est apparu sur son visage et il a commencé à se moquer de moi. Tout ça à cause de lui, à cause du 'sauveur', de l'élu, l'homme que j'aime plus que mon âme, me hait à cause d'un pseudo héro qui me sert d'ami… La vie est quand même mal faite, non ? Je le hais…

Je toussote pour signaler ma présence, mais il ne semble pas avoir l'intention d'arrêter, bien que Pansy essaye de le pousser afin d'apercevoir la personne qui venait de les déranger.

« Parkinson dégage ! Ce wagon est réservé aux préfets en chefs et que je sache tu n'en fait pas partie, n'est ce pas ? » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être agressive avec elle, comment pouvait elle se permettre autant de familiarité avec mon mec ! Je la hais…

Malefoy cesse enfin de l'embrasser et la libère, cette chienne se rhabille correctement avant de quitter le wagon en me lançant un regard noir. Mais j'en avais que faire, car il me regardait. Son regard était perdu dans le mien, où n'était ce pas l'inverse ? Je ne sais pas, mais qu'elle importance, j'aurais aimé que ce moment dure éternellement mais il faut croire que ce ne m'était pas permis, non je n'avais pas droit au bonheur. Car il se mit à sourire de cette manière, celle qui faisait chavirer mon cœur et qui pourtant me faisait peur…

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est ce pas Granger ? Tu le fais exprès, non ? T'arrive et tu me bousilles mon coup, bien que ce n'était que Parkinson… »

Mon cœur se mit à se compresser doucement, il me voyait ainsi ? Il pensait donc que je ne voulais que l'emmerder ? Pourquoi ne voit il donc pas que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie ? Pourquoi ?

C'est dans un silence morbide que je m'assoie sur la banquette qui se trouvait en face de lui et sans un mot je m'allonge sur cette dernière et ferme les yeux, je souhaitais oublier, l'oublier, oublier de vivre…

Mais il faut croire qu'il en avait décidé autrement car il continua à me parler, et à devenir de plus en plus pressant…

« Sang de bourbe je t'ai parlé ! Et je n'accepte pas qu'un être aussi inférieur que toi puisses faire comme si je n'existais pas, je trouve cela insupportable… »

Pourtant je t'aime moi, pourquoi me hais tu autant, pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ? Je ne suis qu'une « sang de bourbe » ? Drago je t'aime, pourquoi ne le vois tu pas ?

C'est avec un effort sur humain, que je me mis à le regarder dans les yeux, lui dévoilant ainsi les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Oui mes yeux m'ont trahis, ils lui ont tout dévoilé…

C'est à partir de ce moment là que son comportement à commencer à changer, il rigolais avec moi, et me draguais ?... Oui il voulait que je sois une de ces conquêtes… Et c'est ce qui arriva…

Moi qui voulais être celle qui le fera changer, celle qui le ferait aimer, je n'ai été qu'un numéro… Du moins c'est ce que j'appris par la suite, car depuis novembre qu'on sortait ensemble tout ce passait pour le mieux, et pendant les fêtes de noël il avait accepté de m'accompagner chez moi…

Il avait souvent tendance à me murmurer des mots doux aux creux de mes oreilles, des « je t'aime » auquel je voulais croire. Il m'écrivait des poèmes, des paroles pleins d'amours rien que pour moi. Je l'aimais, et comme on dit 'l'amour rend aveugle' et cela était bien trop vrai pour moi…

Je lui est donné, en une nuit plutôt romantique, ce que j'avais de plus précieux, je lui est donné ce qui faisait de moi un être encore pur, moi qui m'était jurée de ne le donner qu'à celui que mon cœur aura désigné comme l homme de ma vie, je lui est donné à lui. J'ai donné à Drago Malefoy ma virginité…

En cette nuit pleine de douceur, dans de nombreuses caresses douces, et tendres, tu m'as pris ma virginité pourtant j'aimerais comprendre comment as-tu pu me faire ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourtant, je t'avais tout donné, alors pourquoi mon amour ?...

Je revenais d'un magasin très réputé où j'avais acheté un belle gourmette au nom de mon dragon, une petite merveille qui m'avait coûté plusieurs dizaines de gallions d'or, mais qu'importais, quand on aime on compte pas, nan ?... Un petit bijou pour son anniversaire.

Je lui offrirais dès ce soir, quand il viendra me chercher chez moi, pour un petit dîner romantique. Enfin c'est ce qui aurait du se passer…

J'arrivais donc devant chez moi, où je devais y retrouver ma mère seule. Mon père travaillant ce jour là. J'ouvris donc la porte, le plus doucement possible, ma mère aillant pris l'habitude de faire une petite sieste les après midi. J'ai fermé la porte aussi délicatement que je l'avais ouverte. Quand un bruit qui m'était plutôt familier tomba aux creux de mes oreilles… Des respirations plutôt saccadées, de petits gémissements…

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, ma mère était entrain de tromper mon père.

Une rage folle me prit, comment avait elle pu trahir la confiance familiale qui régnait autre fois ici. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et j'entra dans la cuisine. Que ne fut pas mon horreur en découvrant l'amant de ma mère…

Lui… Comment cela pouvait il être possible ? Ne lui avait je pas tout donné ? Et elle, comment avait elle pu me faire cela ? Ne savait elle donc pas combien je l aimais ?

Car oui, l'amant de ma mère n'était autre que mon petit ami, Drago Lucius Malefoy…

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes douces joues, quand je me mis à murmurer un faible 'pourquoi ?'

C'est à ce moment précis, que les deux amants remarquèrent enfin ma présence, ma mère était vraiment confuse, elle enleva le membre de Drago d'entre ses fesses, et tenta une approche vers moi. Je me mis à reculer, en la maudissant intérieurement. Tant dis que lui, portait un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, il se contenta de se rhabiller et de s'en aller.

En passant à hauteur de moi, il me murmura : « tu vois que je t'aime, je prends même soin de ta famille… »

S'en fut trop pour moi, mes larmes devinrent plus nombreuses, j'était parcourus de sanglot, et d'une horrible envie de vomir. C'est ainsi que je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et me mis à rejeter tous ce que mon estomac possédait. Quand cela fut, j'entra dans la douche et je me mis à frotter ma peau, essayant vainement de la 'désinfecter'.

Du sang commençait à me recouvrir, mais cela ne m'as pas empêcher de frotter encore et encore jusqu'à qu'épuisement sans suive.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, je me dirigea vers ma chambre et m'allongea sur mon lit. J'espérais vainement que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, et que dans plusieurs heures mon prince viendrait me chercher pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble…

J'étais vraiment trop naïve à cette époque, bien entendu, il n'est jamais revenu.

Mon père ne connut jamais le pourquoi de notre séparation.

Et moi il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour décider de mettre fin à mes jours. Après tout j'avais bien tout gâché, j'étais follement amoureuse d'un homme qui n'avait que faire de moi et je haïssais les personnes qui m'aimaient le plus au monde.

C'est ainsi qu'on retrouvera mon corps glacé, dans quelques heures dès que le poison aura fait son travail…

Adieu mon journal, et merci d'avoir été si présent à mes côtés dans ces moment si difficiles…

A toi mon amour, sache que je t'aime encore et que je continuerais à t'aimer malgré tout…

HG


End file.
